


An Inch of Frost

by stellacanta



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, genshin crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: There was someone waiting for him in his office. Titus stopped just inside the doorway as he tried to puzzle out if he knew the man from somewhere, or if he should know him from somewhere. The midnight blue haired man was humming some kind of ditty to himself and stopped in the middle of running his hands over the papers that he had left on his desk. “Ah, Titus, I believe it was? Just who I wanted to see, I wanted to have a little talk with you.”He furrowed his brows and tried not to react too much as he let the door close behind him and took a step deeper into the room.
Kudos: 6





	An Inch of Frost

**Author's Note:**

> There's spoilers for Kaeya's backstory in this one, so back out if you don't want to get spoiled on specific character detail things relating to him.

There was someone waiting for him in his office. Titus stopped just inside the doorway as he tried to puzzle out if he knew the man from somewhere, or if he should know him from somewhere. The midnight blue haired man was humming some kind of ditty to himself and stopped in the middle of running his hands over the papers that he had left on his desk. “Ah, Titus, I believe it was? Just who I wanted to see, I wanted to have a little talk with you.”

He furrowed his brows and tried not to react too much as he let the door close behind him and took a step deeper into the room.

The man’s outfit was strange. A vest, or perhaps a shirt, that left much of his chest bared and unprotected. A pair of belts with a strange crystal dangling off to the side that seemed to be for as much decoration as it was utility. A ridiculous feather, or was it fur, scarf rested on one shoulder and an equally impractical cape flowed from the other. The studded pants that the man wore wouldn’t look out of place on either the crown prince or his close friend, and the boots seemed rather old fashioned.

The man half watched him approach the desk and half skimmed through the papers on his desk. Titus took a deep breath. There wasn’t anything incriminating on them, there shouldn’t be. He clenched his fists and quickly unclenched them. “May I know what you’re doing in my office first?”

The man chuckled and tapped at something twice on the paper he was staring at before shaking his head and glancing up towards him. “Oh, I just found myself in need of somewhere to rest and your office happened to be the nearest room with a chair.” He opened his mouth to protest but the man continued speaking. “Kaeya, Calvary Captain of the Knights of Favonius at your service.” The man gave a dramatic bow as though he were a performer on stage before straightening with a cocky smile on his face. “I gotta say though, for someone whose ostentatiously in charge of the military force here, your schedule seems to be packed with the most exciting meetings.” The smile on the man’s face grew sharper. “I wonder if any of your subordinates know of what you’ve been doing in your ‘off time’.”

Titus stiffened and stared at Kaeya with narrowed eyes. Just how much did this stranger know? There was nothing on his desk that could suggest what he was up to, he was sure of it, he- “I beg your pardon?”

Kaeya sighed as though he were dissatisfied with his response and walked around the desk, looking around at the various books and knickknacks around the room. “Oh, you know, your expense reports. They’re very telling.” His gaze never left the strangely dressed man as Kaeya took interest in one of the books on his shelf and pulled it out. The man hummed to himself as he read through a few pages before tsking and putting it back on the shelf, pulling out another book to skim through. “So many dead, and yet nothing devoted to recruiting.”

“The deeds of the kingsglaive speak for himself,” he all but forced out, “those who seek to prove themselves and protect their country are glad to join.”

“And yet you force them to costly expeditions to the border that always seem to whittle down the numbers by _just_ that much and are only moderately successful. Interesting.” The man flipped through a few of the pages in the book before making a noise of annoyance and looking up at him. “You could stand to be a bit less obvious about your efforts in weakening the security force you’re in charge of. Just a piece of advice.”

“Advice?” Titus couldn’t help the incredulous tone that snuck into his voice. He glanced quickly behind him to make sure the door was still closed and there was no one outside.

“Hmm, yes, advice.” Kaeya flipped through a few more pages, nodding to himself as he seemingly found what he was looking for, before snapping the book shut and placing it back on the shelf. “You know, _professional_ advice, from one spy to another.” Titus flinched at the word as Kaeya walked closer to him, his voice lowering seductively. “You may think you’re good at covering your tracks, but the overall effects of your actions are quite obvious.” He stopped right next to Titus, breath warm on his neck with a hand rubbing slow circles on his shoulder. “It’s quite a surprise no one has caught on to what you’re doing yet, or-“ A grin full of too many teeth spread across the man’s handsome visage. The strange star-shaped pupil of the man’s uncovered eye seemed to read his every thought and emotion as the man leaned in to whisper hotly in his ear. “-maybe they’ve already caught on, and now they’re just watching what you do next.”

A feeling not unlike ice shot down his spine as Titus froze in place. Kaeya gave him a patronizing pat on his shoulder before walking past him towards the door. “Although, you know-” The man paused to give him one last knowing smile. “-I don’t know if I could get as close to my men as you do if I were the one sending them to their doom. You must be one cold-hearted son of a bitch to cozy up to them one day and to arrange for their deaths the next. Funny since you’re not even the one with a cryo vision.”

The man was gone before he could ask him what he meant.


End file.
